Birth's Project : After Dead
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: La mort de Beyond Birthday donne naissance à Birth, un étrange Shinigami bizarrement intéressé par ce qu'il appelle un Ange. BXL
1. Prologue

Alors... Fanfic inspirée des images de Juon Yu, si vous voulez la version illustrée, elle se trouve sur mon site In Our Mind dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. :)

Il faut savoir que ce sont en fait deux fanfics: Birth's Project : After Dead (le présent) et Beyond's Project : Before Insanity (le passé). Donc il faut lire les deux pour comprendre, sachant que les lire en même temps ne pose aucun problème, bien au contraire.

Cette fic sera composée de courts chapitres, que je pense uploader quotidiennement, ou en tout cas très souvent (on y croit !).

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Death Note et Another Note, ainsi que les images qui m'ont inspirées ne m'appartiennent en aucun, ils appartiennent chacun à leur auteur respectif.

Voila, je pense que c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Birth's Project : After Dead**

**Prologue**

Le monde des Shinigami. Vaste, ensablés, sombre. Un monde où règne la mort. Pas de lumière, pas d'intérêt, pas d'occupations. Un monde vide de sens, vide d'espoir, vide de couleur, vide de… vie.

Ici et là, quelques bâtiments recouverts de sable. À quoi peuvent-ils bien servir ? Plus loin, des ossements, des rochés et encore et toujours du vide.

Encore plus loin, l'observatoire, où l'ont peut admirer le monde des humains à volonté. Les découvrir, prendre leurs vies à l'aide d'une Death Note, et ainsi rire de leurs pathétiques existences. Un passe-temps ou un travail, quoi qu'il en soit, vite lassant pour un être tel qu'un Shinigami.

Pour finir, on peut également trouver la porte qui mène au monde des humains. Rarement empruntée, les derniers à l'avoir traversée furent Ryukuu et Remu. Il semblait que ces deux-la s'occupaient plutôt bien de l'autre côté, car ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis un temps indéterminable pour les autres Dieux de la Mort.

Dans ce spacieux et inintéressant monde parallèle à celui des hommes, il n'y avait rien à faire. Jamais. Un temps illimité destiné à l'ennui et la paresse. Pas de livres, pas de télévisions, pas d'ordinateurs, rien de ce qui pouvait occuper pourtant si bien un être humain dans l'autre monde. Une mélancolie constante, si les Shinigami étaient suffisamment humain pour s'en rendre compte.

Certains avaient apprit à passer pourtant. En jouant, en pariant de misérables têtes de mort pourtant facilement trouvable dans ce monde d'ossements. Gook et Dellidublly sont les meilleurs exemples.

En parlant des Shinigami, savez-vous à quoi ils ressemblent ? Des Dieux de la Mort, certes, mais à quoi peut bien ressembler un Dieu ?

Pour commencer, ils savent voler. Mieux, ils ne font que ça. Pas que marcher leur soit impossible, mais c'est définitivement trop ennuyeux, quand on a des ailes, autant s'en servir, non ? Quand ils ne volent pas, ils font en sorte de replier leurs ailes de manière à ce qu'elles ne les gênent pas. Pour certains, elles disparaissent totalement, en fusionnant avec leur dos.

Les Shinigami sont capables de traverser les murs, de traverser un peu tout en fait. De cette manière, ils ne se prennent pas la tête à faire des détours, ça demande trop d'efforts physiques.

Tout comme les humains, les Shinigami sont plus ou moins intelligents. Ils sont redoutables, mais en règle général, on peut dire que leurs capacités intellectuelles sont assez basiques… La seule chose d'humain qu'ils savent faire, et cela les concernent tous car c'est vital, c'est de tenir un stylo et d'écrire, pour ainsi pouvoir prendre la vie des êtres humains.

Leurs yeux peuvent voir le nom et la durée de vie de chaque humain. Outil indispensable pour pouvoir se servir de leurs Death Note.

Les Shinigami n'ont pas besoin de manger. Mais il semblerait que le goût fasse parti de leurs quelques capacités. Peut-être différent de celui des hommes mais pourtant bien présent. Une capacité pas très utile…

Maintenant que nous en savons un peu plus sur ce monde étrange, essayons de comprendre quelque chose que jamais personne n'a comprit un jour. D'ailleurs, personne n'a jamais dû se poser vraiment la question, même pas les Shinigami eux-mêmes. Il s'agit de la naissance d'un Dieu de la Mort.

Comment né un Shinigami ? Peut-être comme n'importe quel autre Dieu, de la croyance des hommes. Qu'étaient les Shinigami avant d'être des Shinigami ? Personne ne peut répondre à cette question. Sauf peut-être le Roi de la Mort, le Dieu des Shinigami, le Maître du monde de la mort.

Mais il y a certaines exceptions rares où l'ont connait cette vérité. Celles où un humain devient un Shinigami.

Cela arrive rarement, très rarement. Pour cela, il ne faut que l'humain en question soit un véritable démon, non, ceux-là finissent en enfer. Il faut que de leur vivant, ils possédaient un pouvoir spécial, un don.

Il y en a eu quelques uns, très peu. À l'heure actuelle, alors que Kira se prépare à créer un nouveau monde, son monde, il y en avait un. Un être avec un don particulier, cet être possédait les yeux d'un Shinigami depuis sa naissance. Fait bizarre, inexplicable, surement un idiot de Dieu de la Mort avait-il fait tomber son globe oculaire comme certains étaient capable de faire tomber leurs Death Note.

Dans tout les cas, Beyond Birthday, le possesseur des Yeux, était ainsi né Shinigami. Et à sa mort, il devint un véritable Dieu de la Mort….

« C'est un humain… »

« C'est un humain, oui, un humain ! »

« Aucun humain ne peut pénétrer ici, voyons ! »

« Mais regardes-le, c'est un humain ! »

« Ces ailes… c'est… »

« Un oiseau, c'est un oiseau ! »

« C'est un Shinigami… »


	2. Chapitre un

**Birth's Project : After Dead**

**H -37**

« Que fais-tu, Birth ? »

Un muret de pierre et d'os, à quelques mètres de l'observatoire, suffisamment élevé. De là, on pouvait voir parfaitement le monde des humains.

« Que regardes-tu, Birth ? »

Toute son attention concentrée sur un seul être, un humain mais bien plus que ça, une créature parfaite. Bien trop parfaite.

« Birth ? »

« Un ange. »

« … ? »

« Je regarde… un ange. »

Sidoh abandonna. Discuter avec lui ne menait nulle part, il ne s'intéressait à rien ni à personne. Juste cet observatoire. Et son soi-disant ange. Comme si un ange pouvait se trouver dans le monde des humains. Et de toute manière, les Anges et les Shinigami n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

« Birth est trop bizarre, je me demande si nous ne devrions pas en parler à Justin. »

Sidoh s'approcha de Gook et Dellidublly, ces derniers assis sur le sol, pariaient comme à leur habitude.

« Birth a toujours été bizarre. - Déclara Gook, continuant son petit jeu avec son camarade - C'est sa forme humaine qui nous donne cette impression. Rappelles-toi, il ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? »

Un regard en arrière. En observant la silhouette de dos du jeune homme, Sidoh pu se rappeler.

« Jealous. »

…

Replier ses ailes, les faire disparaitre, c'était tout à fait possible pour Birth, comme pour tous les autres Shinigami. Mais ses longues ailes rouges sang étaient la seule chose chez lui qui prouvait son non-humanité. Il les gardait donc toujours déployées, tel un majestueux oiseau fier de son plumage, un phoenix.

Le reste de son corps était humain, trop humain. Aucune différence avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il portait même des vêtements, comme un être humain. Un pantalon et un haut à manches longues, le tout noir. Puis un simple tee-shirt de la couleur de ses superbes ailes, par-dessus son haut.

Un faux Shinigami, un faux être humain.

Rien. Il n'avait sa place nulle part. Ni dans le monde de la mort, ni sur terre.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rouges se perdent dans deux orbes ébènes. Celles d'un ange, son ange.

« L Lawliet… Tu es mon ange. »

Ainsi, tout son intérêt se porta sur le monde des hommes. Plus particulièrement sur celui qui était considéré comme le plus grand détective du monde. L. L'ennemi de Kira.

« Tues-le pour moi, fais en sorte qu'il vienne à moi, et tu deviendra le Dieu du nouveau monde… »

Un sourire machiavélique et pervers se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres blanches.


	3. Chapitre deux

J'ai oublié de préciser... Cette fic est rated M pour une bonne raison. Elle contiendra très bientôt des scènes pas très innocentes. ^^

**Birth's Project : After Dead**

**H -0**

« Que fais-tu, Birth ? »

Un corps, étendu sur le sable. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, un simple haut blanc et un jean le recouvrant, ses yeux clos, son souffle silencieux. Était-il… mort ?

« Qui est-ce, Birth ? »

Sous ses yeux, de grosses cernes fatiguées, sa bouche entre-ouverte, neutre, et son tin pâle démontraient le calme de la mort.

« C'est… un humain ? Il faut prévenir Justin ! »

« Je te l'interdis. »

Les petits yeux de Sidoh rencontrèrent deux orbes flamboyantes, meurtrières. Un air de tueur s'installa sur le visage de Birth, de la haine à l'état pur mais également de la folie. Sidoh en trembla de tous ses membres.

« Personne ne doit s'avoir qu'il est là. Tu entends ? PERSONNE ! »

« O-oui… »

« Si tu en parles, à qui que ce soit… Je te tue. »

« O-oui… »

Sidoh s'éloigna rapidement. Suffisamment effrayé pour s'assurer de garder ce secret pour lui ou même l'oublier, afin d'être sûr de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

La face destructrice de Birth s'envola rapidement, un sourire de pur plaisir s'installa alors sur ses lèvres blanches. Il s'accroupi devant ce corps si parfait, le corps de son ange. Une main caressa doucement le visage pâle.

« Il est temps de te réveiller… mon ange. »

Les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, difficilement, laissant apparaitre deux pupilles ébènes, vide d'expression. La première question que L Lawliet se posa à cet instant ne fut pas 'Où suis-je ?', mais bien 'Que fais-tu là ?'. Si son corps n'était pas tout engourdi, il aurait même reculé le plus rapidement possible dans un cri de terreur. Mais là seule réaction qu'il pu avoir fut d'ouvrir ses yeux de plus en plus grand, jusqu'à une mesure qui semble impossible pour un humain.

Face à lui, Birth, le portrait craché de Beyond Birthday, souriait de manière rassurante mais en même temps inquiétante à son ange.

« B-B… ? »

« Hum ? »

Le sourire disparu. Pourquoi cet humain qui ne le connaissait même pas prononçait ainsi la première lettre de son nom ?

Une inquiétude effroyable s'était installée sur le visage du détective, ses yeux affolés, tournaient et retournaient rapidement tout autour d'eux pour finir à chaque fois sur le visage de Birth. Ses yeux rouges remplis de folie. Aucun doute. Mais… Des… Ailes ?

« Où… Où suis-je ? »

Finalement la question que Birth attendait.

« Tu es… dans le monde des morts. Le monde des Shinigami. »

« Shi-Shinigami… ! »

La mémoire lui revint. Remu. Ce Shinigami. Elle avait disparu. Elle avait tué Watari. Et pour finir, elle l'avait surement tué lui, L.

« Shinigami… »

« Oui, tu es chez moi. »

Une nouvelle surprise. Chez lui ? Chez Beyond ? Dans le monde des morts ?

Birth se rapprocha, s'assit même à califourchon sur son ange, ce dernier de plus en plus effrayé, mais incapable de bouger.

« Oui, tu es mort. Et je t'ai amené ici, près de moi. »

Quelques minutes passèrent, quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son calme et son souffle.

« Tu m'as amené ici. Tu veux… te venger ? »

« Hum ? »

L'étonnement était à présent perché sur le visage de l'oiseau.

« Me venger ? – Un battement d'aile et Birth s'éloigna de quelques mètres, se remettant sur ses pieds. – Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Tenshi. »

Lawliet se redressa sur ses coudes, puis difficilement, et en s'appuyant sur ses mains, s'assit finalement.

« Tenshi… ? Beyond, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Beyond ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi, Tenshi ? »

Un nouvel effort, de la force sur ses jambes pour se mettre de debout mais échec, et L retomba sur ses genoux.

« Tu es… »

« Je suis Birth, je suis un Shinigami. »

…

Un battement d'aile vint troubler le calme du monde des morts. Il semblait, aux yeux des autres Shinigami, que Birth était très actif en ce moment. Mais l'idée de se bouger pour en connaitre la raison fatiguait les autres créatures de la mort. Alors ils se contentaient d'observer l'humain aux ailes de sang voler bien au dessus d'eux, son sourire visible à des kilomètres.

Birth se posa sur son muret habituel, près de l'observatoire. La différence, cette fois, c'était la présence de Lawliet. Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recule lorsque le Shinigami se posa à ses côtés.

« Manges ça. »

La main blanche lui tendit un objet étrange, ressemblant à un poivron noir et tout fripé. C'est un regard douteux que Birth eu de la part de L.

« C'est une pomme, ça se mange. »

« Une… Une pomme ? »

Ce fruit étrange ressemblait à tout sauf à une pomme. En fait, ça ne ressemblait même pas à un fruit. Le détective n'était pas du tout convaincu. Du coup, le Shinigami croqua dedans pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et mâcha brouillement avant de retendre l'étrange pomme à l'humain.

Lawliet nu pas d'autre choix que de la prendre et de mordre dedans à son tour… Avant de tout recracher sans retenue et s'essuyer la bouche. Un regard gêné vers le Shinigami puis il lui rendit le fruit.

Birth haussa les épaules et s'empara du fruit pour le dévorer rapidement.

« Donc… - L'attention de l'oiseau se concentra sur la voix de L. – Tu es un Shinigami. À ma mort, tu m'a amené ici au lieu de me laisser aller au Paradis. Et… maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant tu es à moi. »

« … »


	4. Chapitre trois

**Birth's Project : After Dead**

**H +39**

« Que fais-tu, Tenshi ? »

À quelques mètres de l'observatoire, sur un muret fait de pierres et d'os, suffisamment élevé pour voir parfaitement le monde des humains.

« Que regardes-tu, Tenshi ? »

Toute son attention concentrée sur un seul être, un humain mais bien plus que ça, un être divin. Le futur dieu du nouveau monde.

« Tenshi ? »

« Yagami Raito. »

« … ? »

« Je regarde… Kira. »

Birth soupira. Discuter avec lui était inutile. Depuis sa mort, depuis son arrivée dans le monde des morts, Lawliet ne faisait qu'observer la Terre, et plus particulièrement, l'évolution de Kira en temps que futur dieu.

C'était ennuyeux.

Oui, Birth s'ennuyait.

Il s'envola donc loin de son ange, espérant qu'il finirait par se lasser.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Shinigami pouvait comprendre ? L était anéanti. Il avait perdu contre Kira, Kira grandissait, continuant de tuer des gens, des innocents même, s'il le fallait. Et d'un autre côté, la Wammy's House commençait à bouger, doucement mais surement. Near… Mello… La bataille n'était pas terminée !

Mais Lawliet n'en faisait plus partie, il avait échoué. Et à cause de cet idiot de Shinigami, il ne pourrait pas reposer en paix au Paradis. Une telle injustice ne pouvait que le faire couler doucement, même après la mort.

…

« Que se passe-t-il, Birth ? »

Frustré. Il voulait son ange pour lui mais son ange semblait plus préoccupé à regarder son ancien monde.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous, Birth ? »

C'est vrai, il n'avait plus de passe-temps maintenant que son ange était ici. Et l'ennui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration.

« Hum mouais. »

Et il s'assit, en tailleur, jouant avec Gook et Dellidublly, essayant d'oublier Lawliet quelques instants pour mieux passer le temps.

Mais parier des têtes de mort n'occupe pas bien longtemps et Birth fini par s'énerver. C'était trop… basique, trop simple pour lui et ses compagnons de jeu étaient trop idiots. Il s'éloigna donc d'eux.

Prit d'une soudaine envie de juste voler, sans avoir d'endroit précis où aller, l'oiseau fit alors pour la première fois une balade dans le vaste monde sableux. Et il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, il n'était pas si vaste que ça. Même plutôt petit, de la taille d'une ville humaine moyenne. En même temps, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Shinigami non plus.

Birth s'approcha de ce qui semblait être des bâtiments. Il l'ignorait, mais c'est ici qu'il fut trouvé la première fois. Il laissa ses pieds se plonger dans le sable, c'était agréable. Mais ça ne dura pas. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres.

Quoiqu'il fasse, Lawliet, son ange, ne quittait pas ses pensées.


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Birth's Project : After Dead**

**H +52**

Soupir.

Ignorance.

Birth croisa ses bras.

Lawliet mordilla son pouce.

Le Shinigami fixait son ange.

L'humain observait Kira.

L'ennui et la frustration pour l'un.

La mélancolie et la curiosité pour l'autre.

« Hum hum. »

Et l'oiseau brisa le silence. L fut quelque peu surpris, cela se vit sur son visage, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, son pouce s'écarta de ses lèvres et ses pupilles se tournèrent sur sa gauche puis sa tête suivit le mouvement, concentrant alors son regard sur Birth.

Ce dernier ne pensait pas avoir son attention si facilement, il hésita donc quelques instants avant de parler.

« Tu comptes faire ça longtemps ? »

« … Faire quoi ? »

« Ça ! – Birth pointa l'observatoire du doigt. - Observer ce monde débile ! »

« … »

Lawliet reprit sa position initiale sans même prendre la peine de répondre à la question, ce qui eût pour effet d'augmenter la frustration du Shinigami, celui-ci recroisa ses bras dans un soupire las et profond.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis l'humain reprit la parole.

« Qu'en est-ce que je pourrais partir ? »

« Partir ? »

Leurs regardes se croisèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, partir d'ici. Aller au Paradis ou je ne sais où. »

Birth fronça ses sourcils, un air inquiétant s'installa sur son visage. Son ange partir ? Quelle bonne blague.

« Jamais. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es à moi. Jamais je ne te laisserais partir. »

« … Pourquoi… ? »

« PARCE QUE ! »

L eu un mouvement de recule devant cette soudaine agressivité de la part du Shinigami. Ce dernier grogna, laissant entendre toute sa frustration accumulée, cela en se remettant sur pieds.

« Profites… Très bientôt je ne te laisserais plus te rincer l'œil sur cet humain pathétique que tu observes constamment. »

Le regard de mort que Birth lui lança à cet instant accentua la menace. Lawliet ne pouvait cacher sa peur. Mais celle-ci disparu quant l'oiseau prit son envole loin de lui, laissant place à une forte tristesse, un désespoir. Le désespoir de ne pas trouver la paix, même après la mort.


End file.
